Storylines (It's Walky!)
A list of It's Walky! storylines in order of continuity. Book 1: Beginning Year Zero *The Big Sleep On New Year's Day, an alien scheme incapacitates SEMME's agents. *Debriefing Walky, Joyce and Jason launch a counterattack on the alien base. *Kill Your Friends The SEMME team faces an alien army at the White House. *It's... Joyce and Walky turn the tables. *Nachitos Jason tries to make some adjustments to Walky's eating habits. *Puppy Joyce gets a dog. Aliens Stole My Nachitos! *El Grand Thefto Head Alien hits Walky where it hurts. *Joyce's Birthday Joyce and Jason go drinking. *Ransom Note Walky embarks on a life-or-death mission. *Family Feud The Head Alien lets slip a family secret. *Summer Love Squad 128 goes to the beach. *133+ H4XX0RZ A familiar face from Roomies! returns when SEMME suffers a security breach. Old News *Wooing Joyce Walky struggles with his attraction to Joyce. *Minus One Squad 128 is left short-handed after Walky suddenly disappears. *It's Roomies! Walky meets the Roomies! gang when he goes in search of Joyce's past. *Hurricane Joyce Joyce snaps. *Reminder A mysterious new power announces itself. Breaching Boundaries *The Talk Sal and Jason struggle to teach Joyce about the birds and the bees. *Meet The Parents Sal meets her real parents for the first time. *That Seventies Strip The life and times of Linda Walkerton. *Reaching A Churning Point The team discovers a new and disturbing side to Mike. *Monkey Master The Head Alien unveils his latest creation. Book 2: The Martian Empire *It's Walky!/Melonpool Crossover Two sets of aliens cross paths. Loose Lips *AntiJoyce Joyce has an evil twin. *Better Half Walky makes a move on Dina. *And It Will Go Well with Thee Sal recounts her tragic past. *Soulmate Sal continues to flashback. The More Things Stay the Same *Walky and Dina While Walky and Dina grow more intimate, SEMME begins rehabilitating Joyce. *Ish Walky! The team belatedly celebrates Walky's 21st birthday. *Trading Up Walky tries to patch things up with Dina. Aliens Invade the Bermuda Triangle *The Sensitive Scanner The Head Alien resorts to desperate measures to find the Martian Embassy. *Great Big Sea SEMME battles the Aliens for control of the Embassy. *Interchange Sal faces the Head Alien one-on-one. *Descent The Head Alien plays mind games with Walky. *Hope Joyce joins the fray. Wake *Retraction Joe has a close encounter of the Sal kind. *Sign of the Apocalypse Joyce and Joe reconnect. *X-TREEEM MUG! 46 ounces of power. *Guess Who's Coming to Denver Danny and Billie stop by to visit. *Perverse Sexual Lust Joe meets Squad 48. Desperately Seeking Sal *Cruising for Chicks Joe, Jason and Walky search for Sal. *Hangtime Mike tries to destroy Dina's spirits. *Best Man Joe and Jason measure manhoods. *Rogue SEMME battles Monkey Master - and a rogue agent. *Sibling Rivalry Sal and Walky face off. Growing Up *Missionary Position Joyce goes home. *Wager Walky acts like an adult. On a bet, of course. *Stalemate Dina gives up. *Naked Joyce seduces Joe. Not a dream! Not an imaginary story! Culmination *Exposed SEMME is compromised as the Head Alien returns. *Together? As battle rages, Joyce and Walky try to define their relationship. *Round Two Joyce versus Sal. Fight! *Unmasked Sal prepares to unleash hell. *Depth Perception Walky and company face the power of The Cheese. *All Wrapped Up SEMME picks up the pieces. Book 3: The Power of Cheese Brave New World *Catching Up Following Sal's arrest, SEMME's members do a little soul-searching. *Doing It Right Rooming assignments cause tensions at SEMME. *No Punch No punch! *Conviction After Sal is sentenced to five years in prison, Jason's life starts getting more complicated. Pairing Off *Dancing Around the Issue Walky busts a move. *Nostalgia Danny's visits to Sal cause trouble at home. *Open Mike Dina plots to make a new man of Mike. *Pure Joyce and Walky take their relationship to the next level. Sort of. *Escape Tonight, there's going to be a jailbreak. Rise and Fall *Crash Course Walky leads Squad 128 on a rescue mission to the Dominican Republic. *Old Wounds Sal reunites with an old... friend? *Innuendo Walky meets the parents. *Social Darwinism Dina turns to Joe for help in making herself more likeable. *The Seventh Power A dimensional rift brings SEMME face-to-face with the cast of Fans! *Faith and Science Joyce grapples with her faith. Dina grapples with being Dina. *"The Best I Could Do" SEMME HQ comes under attack from a shadowy organization. *By Any Other Name SEMME deals with the aftermath of the JFO's attack. The Alpha of the Omega *Role Reversal Squad 128 gets a hyperactive new member. *Supply and Demand Sal goes to see Danny. *Identity Joe struggles to uncover his internet girlfriend's true identity. *Goodbye to You Joyce has a crisis of faith. *Anomalie During a mission to Canada, Joyce and Walky are caught in a gender bender. World Without Hope *Destiny The USS Destiny launches. Joe and Danny go to see a movie. *Ridin' Fences While Jason's past is revealed, Sal grapples with her present. *Unfinished Business The Martian invasion begins. *Consummation Joyce and Walky perform a sex. Joe meets his mystery girl. The JFO makes a final assault on SEMME. ** An It's Walky! Prophylactique Joyce and Walky go and get condoms. (Interlude set during "Consummation" and drawn later) *'Cause When I'm Bad Walky and Joyce join the fight against the Martian forces. *Queen of the Road The old Roomies crew takes an unexpected trip to space. (Originally released as "King of the Road") *The Sorceror's Apprentice SEMME makes its last stand. *Epilogue Joyce waits. $100 Theatre *It's Walky! $100 Theatre After SEMME is shut down for good, Jason pursues Monkey Master and the rest of the Martian forces. Category:Storylines